A love between species
by Nightfly123
Summary: Love comes in all sorts of forms, but, it is also not limited to just straight people, because LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender) people can also feel love, especially when they are in love with the person that is the same gender as them, which is completely normal and should be accepted as normal, no matter if you are a bird or human.


**Hello everyone. Here is my Valentine's day story for this year. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

It is the Amazon rainforest and everyone is getting ready for Valentine's day, many couples are busy asking each out for a romantic date or asking their boyfriends and girlfriends to share a dance with them, either way, it is going to be a happy time for them as they hoped to spend the special occasion with their loved ones.

One of those birds is Alondra, a female Scarlet Macaw, who has been hoping to ask her girlfriend, Bia, who is a female Spix Macaw, to share a romantic dance with her, knowing that valentine's day is the perfect oppotunity to do so as other romantic couples are willing to do the same, knowing that they will cherish these moments forever.

Luckily for Alondra, she didn't have to wait for long as she spotted her girlfriend, Bia, flying over towards her as the two lovebirds ended up embracing each other in a loving manner, before they shared a passionate kiss between them as they looked deep into each other's eyes, while giving each other, warm, happy smiles.

"I wondered where you were, Bia" said Alondra as she smiled at her girlfriend. "Besides, I want to ask you something".

"I'm never too far away, Alondra" said Bia as she quickly became curious. "What do you want to ask me about?, Alondra?".

"Well, I wasn't sure about this" said Alondra as she looked into Bia's eyes. "I was hoping, that you will dance with me".

"Of course, I'll dance with you" said Bia as she gave Alondra an happy smile. "Well, I gotta go, but, I'll see you tomorrow".

"Bye Bia, I'll be waiting for you" said Alondra as she gave her girlfiend a smile. "Especially, when we are going to have a damce".

The comment caused Bia to blush as she knew that Alondra is right, but, she gave Alondra another smile as the two shared another passionate kiss between them, before Bia flew off to get herself ready for Valentine's day, which is tomorrow as she was hoping to be as prepared as possible for the special occasion.

The next day is Valentine's day, many couples are already spending their time going on dates and there are also couples, like Blu and Jewel, Rafael and Eva, who arr busy sharing a romantic dance with each other, though, the same couldn't be said for Alondra, who was busy waiting for her girlfriend Bia to arrive.

Luckily she did, which caused Alondra to be stunned by her beauty from the moment that she laid eyes on her, this reaction didn't go unnoticed by Bia, who smiled and blushed, before she offered Alondra the chance to dance with her by holding out her right wing, the gesture made Alondra smile as she took it.

The couple went onto the dance-floor, where they began to share an romantic slow-dance as Bia wrapped her wings around Alondra's neck, while the latter wrapped her wings around Bia's waist as the two lovebirds continued to enjoy their dance together, before they gently let their foreheads touch each other.

"You know, Bia, I am enjoying this dance" said Alondra as she smiled at Bia. "Thank you, so much, Bia, I really appreciate it".

"No problem, Alondra, I'm enjoying it, too" said Bia as she returned the smile. "Especially, when my girlfriend is so beautiful".

"Thanks, but, you're beautiful too, Bia" said Alondra as she kissed Bia's cheek. "In so many ways, your eyes, voice and smile".

"You are a flatterer, Alondra, I love it" said Bia as she looked into Alondra's eyes. "I love you, Alondra, you know that, right?".

"Of course, I do, Bia, I love you, too" said Alondra as she kissed both of Bia's wings. "I will always love you, Bia, forever and ever".

This made Bia smile as she gave Alondra a kiss on the beak, which caused Alondra to return the kiss as the two lovebirds poured their love for each other into the kiss, knowing that they will always be together, no matter what, their love for each other is all that really matters...especially on Valentine's day.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's day, everyone. :)**

**Also, to all LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) people, I hope that you all have a happy and awesome Valentine's day. :)**

**Please read and review. :)**


End file.
